The Forbidden Love
by xoKevKev
Summary: Many obstacles stand in the way of Naruto's relationship with Itachi. When word gets out about their actions, Sasuke feels betrayed and only wants to kill Itachi more. Plus, Orochimaru is still up to no good. The ultimate adventure awaits in this tale.
1. Itachi's Love and Sasuke's Friendship

ItaNaru

The Forbiddon Love

Part 1

As Naruto stands beside Itachi on the beach in the calm night, looking out into the ocean, he keeps worrying himself. "What's the matter, Naruto-kun?" asks Itachi. Naruto waits a moment before responding. "I can't keep sneaking around with you like this" he said. "Why not?" Itachi asked. "Sasuke will eventually find out about us and not only will he come after you seeking revenge, but our bond will be broken." Naruto said with some tears coming down his face. Itachi held him close against his chest and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Who cares about Sasuke?" he said. "No matter what he does, our eternal love for each other can't be broken and if he can't accept our love for each other, it only means your bond with him wasn't a true bond." Itachi continued. "You're right Itachi-san." Naruto said relieved. "That makes me feel a lot better." So with tension cleared, they sat down on the beach and made out. The next day Sasuke met Naruto at the ramen shop and sat down next to him. "Where were you last night?" he asked. "I was looking for you everywhere." Naruto began sweating. "Uhhh…I was out in the forest doing late night training." Naruto replied. "That doesn't sound like something you'd do." Sasuke said. "You sure you weren't doing something I shouldn't know about?" he asked suspiciously. "Uhhhh of course not!" Naruto said. "We're best friends! I'd never keep a secret from you!" and he ran off towards his apartment. "I'll see you later Sasuke! Tell me if we get a mission!" he yelled in the distance and disappeared. "Hmmmm…." Sasuke thought to himself. "He's definitely hiding something. I better keep an eye on him tonight." And he ordered a bowl of ramen and went home until dark.

When knight finally came, Sasuke his himself well and waited until Naruto left his apartment. It was when a few hours passed and he was ready to give up when Naruto left and feeling relieved, Sasuke began following him all the way to the beach, making sure Naruto had no idea he was being followed. Naruto arrived at the beach just in time to see Itachi sitting down. Naruto sat down beside him and put his arm around him. "Hey, Itachi-san baby." he said. "Hey, Naruto-kun." Itachi said with a heart warming smile. "What the fuck's going on here?" Sasuke said to himself while hiding in the bushes. "I got you a gift." Naruto said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden star necklace. He placed it around Itachi's neck. "Happy Five Months." He said and smiled a bright smile. "Aww Naruto, it's so kawaii. Now I feel bad I didn't get you anything." Itachi said looking depressed. "You know, it's not too late for that." Naruto said rubbing his finger on Itachi's chest. Itachi chuckled and pulled Naruto closer to him. "Happy Five Months" Itachi whispered in his ear and started making out with him. Sasuke's eyes widened. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" he thought to himself and got enraged. "It's time to take action." It was a good 5 minutes into Naruto's and Itachi's makeout with major tongue action when they heard a familiar voice that sounded enraged with the flames of anger. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" the voice said and Itachi and Naruto turned around to see Sasuke in his Sharingan state. "Sasuke!" Naruto gasped. "I can explain…" Sasuke butted in. "NO YOU CAN'T! I ALREADY KNOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SNUCK AROUND WITH MY BROTHER FOR FIVE FUCKING MONTHS! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANTED HIM DEAD!" Sasuke yelled and argued with Naruto.

Itachi decided to but in when he saw Naruto in tears. He pulled out a kunai. "Sasuke, leave. Now or else this won't end well for you." He said. Sasuke pulled out a kunai also. "Bring it on, big brother. I've been waiting for this moment." Sasuke said enraged and he charged toward Itachi and they both began fighting with their kunais in Sharingan state. Naruto watched in horror. He begged them to stop but they didn't listen to him. "PLEASE! STOP THIS! I'M SURE WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS!" Naruto yelled but it was like he was a ghost with no voice. Sasuke tripped Itachi and he moved in with his kunai and it seemed Sasuke was about to get his long awaited revenge. "Die Ita…." Sasuke began until something happened that put him in shock. "RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto as he attacked Sasuke with the 4th Hokage's legendary move. Sasuke was knocked all the way across the beach. He got up in shock. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto got in front of Itachi. "I won't let you hurt him! I won't let you kill my Itachi-san!" Naruto yelled in tears. "Naruto….if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you also!" Sasuke said still in Sharingan state. "Then I have no choice but to stop you!" Naruto yelled as the Kyuubi's chakra began forming shape around Naruto. The chakra formed a fox shaped coat with 1 tail around him and he got on all fours. Naruto was now in his Kyuubi state, having extrodinary powers. "I'll stop you at any means necessary!" he yelled and started charging towards Sasuke. "Fine if you're in such a horry to die! I'll kill you quickly!" he said as he formed his Chidori and charged toward Naruto as well.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Will Naruto die? Will Sasuke die? Will their bond break? Will Sasuke finally get his revenge? Will the strong love Itachi and Naruto have for each other be put to an disastorous end? All questions will be answered in Part 2!


	2. A New Adventure Begins

Part 2

A New Adventure Begins

Naruto, in his kyuubi state was charging towards Sasuke with the full attempt to kill him until he was stopped by a yell. "NARUTO, STOP!" said the voice. Naruto came out of his kyuubi state and looked over across the beach to see Sakura. "What are you 2 doing fighting out here at this time of night!?" she yelled. She looked over to see Itachi. "And why is he here and why aren't you attacking him instead!?" she continued. Itachi got up and brushed himself off. "Don't worry, I was just leaving." He said. "Itachi….." Naruto began. Itachi pulled Naruto close to him and whispered. "We may be seperated for a while but I promise I'll be back for you and remember, our love isn't gone." And with that, he disappeared. Sakura came closer to Naruto and Sasuke. "What was that about?" she asked. Naruto looked at her for a while but bursted out in tears. "WHY CAN'T YOU 2 JUST LEAVE US ALONE!?" he yelled and ran off. "Uhhh Sasuke, you wanna fill me in on this?" she asked with a confused look on her face. Sasuke grunted in displeasure but filled Sakura in on what's been happening anyway. "Awwww that's sooooo cute!" she said in a googoogaga way. "You've got to be kidding." Said Sasuke. "Hmph! You're just like that cause you're not femenine. No wonder Naruto's upset, you tried to kill their relationship. In fact, I think you did." Sakura replied. "Well it's a good thing I did, now I can get my revenge without any intrusions!" Sasuke snapped. "Ugh, you're hopeless." Sakura said. "Anyway we gotta find Naruto and apologize." She continued. "HELL NO!" yelled Sasuke but he was dragged by Sakura anyway. They searched for him all night. They searched the training grounds, the ramen shop, his apartment, and all areas around the village. They were pretty much out until dawn when they were summoned by Tsunade. "You called, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said when they got to her office. "Yes, I did. There's something I have to show you." And she handed Sakura and Sasuke a letter from Naruto. They read it in horror. The note said:

_"I thought I could live in this village and the love the person I loved even though he was a wanted man, but I was wrong. No one will accept us as long as I live in this village. So I'm leaving Konoha forever. I'm going to find Itachi and join the Akatsuki. That way, I can be with him forever and live without any regrets. I'm sorry to break our bonds like this but if it means being with the one my heart yearns for most, I must leave. I promise not to let Akatsuki attack the village. Goodbye forever & Take Care._

_-Naruto Uzumaki"_

"Oh my lord!" said Sakura. "Damn him…" said Sasuke. Tsunade cut in. "I know you're pretty shocked by this and knowing that he DID promise the village safety, we can't let him run off like this." She said. "You're right but what are we suppose to do? We don't even know where he's headed, Itachi could be anywhere." Sakura argued. "That's why you 2, along with Kakashi, will leave the village for long periods of time, searching for Naruto. Every 3 months you are to check back with the village and tell of any information you have." Tsunade said very seriously. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other in silence. They knew something had to be done about this, but they didn't think they'd had to go this far. Although a bit skeptical about the idea, Sasuke was happy about this mission. Since Naruto was off to find Itachi, if they ran into Naruto, there would be great possibility of running into Itachi as well. Thus, another chance to get his revenge would arise. "You leave at sun set. I suggest you begin preparations immediately." She finished. "Hai!" Sasuke and Sakura said together. Later that evening, Kakashi was awfully late, as expected. "So, are we all ready?" he said. "For about the past 45 minutes….."said Sasuke. "Hehe sorry about that, I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi replied. "Sure, you were." Sakura said in an obvious sarcastic tone. "Well, let's head out!" and with Kakashi's command, the 3 headed out into the world outside Konoha, with high hopes to find their departed comrad.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Preview for Part 3: Naruto's Second Thoughts

As Naruto walks down a path, he begins to have second thoughts about his new plan and wonders if he made the right choice. As he walks by the Great Naruto Bridge, he remembers his very first mission with Sakura and Sasuke. Daydreaming about the old days, Kabuto appears behind him. Little does he know that Kakashi's team isn't that far behind either. What will Naruto do? Will he fight Kabuto and have Kakashi and the others catch up, or will he make a desperate run for it? Stay tuned for Pt 3 to find out!


	3. Naruto's Second Thoughts

[Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I've been busy the last few days but here it is, Part 3

Part 3

Naruto's Second Thoughts

As Naruto is walking down the path leading away from Konoha, he begans having second thoughts about what he's doing. "I wonder if I did the right thing." He said to himself. He continues walking until he passes the Great Naruto Bridge, where he had his first mission with his team. He begins day dreaming about the fight his team had with Zabuza and Haku. "I can't believe my first mission as a genin was an A ranked mission…." He said to himself. A cool breeze passes by him and a voice startled him. "Hello, Naruto-kun." Said the voice. Naruto quickly turned around and to his surprise, he saw Kabuto. "What the hell do you want?" Naruto asked. "Wow, all I said was hello." Kabuto said in a sadastic tone but at the same time, showing off his sarcasm. "Just cut to the chase before I get pissed." Naruto said. "Very well." Kabuto began. "You see, Orochimaru-sama is on the end of his rope with finding new bodies for his spirit transfer technique. So he decided he wants the power of the Kyuubi next." Naruto began to get frightened. "So he wants my body next!?" he said. "Yes, and he won't take no for an answer." Kabuto said pulling out a kunai. "Well he's going to get a no whether he likes it or no!" Naruto yelled jumping into the air while pulling out shuriken.

A few miles away were Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. "I don't think we'll ever find him." Sakura said depressed. "Just have patience Sakura, we'll eventually run into him." Kakashi said in a relieving tone. "I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into him now." Sasuke said. "He's too much of a baby to survive on his own." Sakura got mad. "Oh shut up, Sasuke! It's mainly your fault he left to begin with!" she yelled. All Sasuke could do was grunt. "Hey, wait!" Kakashi said and everyone froze. "What is it, sensei?" asked Sakura. "Listen." Kakashi commanded. After a few moments Sakura broke the silence. "Yea, I hear Naruto!" she shouted. "Told you we'd run into him soon." Sasuke said. "It sounds like he's fighting someone." Kakashi said. "Let's go help him out!" and they ran in top speed.

Naruto threw many shuriken at Kabuto but all attempts were pointless. He blocked every one of them. "You're coming with me, Naruto-kun!" Kabuto shouted. "Like hell I will!" Naruto shouted back and he dropped kicked Kabuto in the face and knocked him into the ground. Kabuto got up and made hand signs and his hands glowed blue. "Shit" Naruto muttered and he heard a shout in the distance. "NARUTO!" shouted Sakura! "Damn, they already caught up!" Naruto muttered as he formed his Rasengan. "You're not escaping!" Kabuto said and charged to stop Naruto. He punched Naruto in the side it was a shadow clone. "What the hell…" Kabuto began and Naruto appeared beside him and attacked him with the rasengan, knocking him into Sakura and the others. "Some other time, Kabuto." Naruto said and he dashed off in top speed and out of sight.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura yelled and began running after him. She ran for 2 miles when she was out of breath, it seemed Naruto outran her. "Damn…" she muttered and Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, the mission isn't over yet." He said and Sakura cheered up. "Right! We'll get him back for sure." She shouted. Sasuke stood there lost in though. "Good, he'll most likely be with Itachi when we see him again." He thought. "You're going down, brother." Kakashi looked behind him. "C'mon Sasuke! Or you'll be left behind!" He shouted. "I'm coming."Sasuke replied running after them. Naruto stopped in the next town, completely out of breath. "Ugh." He said catching his breath and fell on the ground. "How does Bushy Brows do it?!" He got up and went into the nearest tea shop and sat down. "Can I get some dumplings and a glass of water?" he asked. "Sure thing, sweety. Be right back." The waitress said and went into the back. He looked beside him and saw Kisame staring at him. "Hehehe, just my luck." Kisame said grabbing his sword. "Wait wait wait!" Naruto said frightened. "I don't want to fight you, I wanna ask you something." Kisame let go of his sword. "Hmmm…what is it?" he asked. Naruto got calm. "Where's Itachi?" he asked. Kisame got curious. "I don't know, I haven't seen him in the past week. Why did you want to know anyway?" he said with a very curious look. Naruto got nervous. "Should I tell him what's been going on?" he said to himself. "I won't get anywhere unless I do…." So he let Kisame in on what's been happening between him and Itachi. Kisame let out a deep laughter. "I never thought of Itachi as a gay man." He said. "But I really didn't care about that kind of stuff, so I guess it's ok with me if he wants to be homosexual." Naruto got exctied. "So you'll help me find him!?" he said brightly. "Hmmm…" Kisame began. "Ok. I'll help you find him but if what you said was a lie. Be prepared for me to kill you." Naruto got frightened. "O…ok." He replied. "Here you go, sweetie." The waitress said, handing him his order. "Thank you." Naruto said and tipped the waitress. Naruto sniffed the dumplings. "Ahh. Itakimasu!" and he ate his dumplings, drank his water and left with Kisame. "So where do you think Itachi is?" Naruto asked. "Let's check the village hidden in the grass first. It's his favorite place to get away to have a moment to think about things." Kisame said as he led Naruto out of town. "This is great! With Kisame on my side, I'll find Itachi in no time!" Naruto said to himself.

Back at the tea shop, Sakura held up a picture of Naruto up to the waitress and asked if she had seen him. "I did, he was here about an hour ago and left with a shark looking man in a cloak with red clouds on it. Said something about going to the Grass Village." Sakura thanked the waitress and they left the shop. "He teamed up with Kisame!? He's a mad man!" Sasuke shouted. "Calm down, Sasuke." Kakashi said. "Seeing that Kisame teamed up with Naruto instead of trying to kill him, I doubt he's going to try anything funny. So now that we got a lead on where Naruto is headed, lets move on." And with that, they started on the path, leading to the Grass Village, prepared for battle.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Preview for Part 4: Rematch With Kabuto

Kisame notices him and Naruto were being followed about halfway to the Grass Village. He threw a kunai at the bushes beside him and a log fell out. "A substitution jutsu." Kisame said and hand claps came from behind him. Naruto and Kisame turned around to see Kabuto. "Damn it, Kabuto! I won't be Orochimaru's new body!" Naruto yelled. Kabuto laughed. "You're going to be his new body, Naruto-kun. You might as well accept it and come with me." He looked over at Kisame. "I see you have a body guard with you this time." And he pulled out a kunai. "No worries, it's not going to matter because I don't intend on letting you escape this time."

Even thought it seems Kabuto might not win this fight, he seems pretty determined that he can win. Maybe he has something new up his sleeve? Tune in to Part 4 to find out!


	4. Kabuto: The Rematch

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in 4 months! I've been busy with exams, AMVs, video games and just being plain lazy ass hell! But here it is as promised, chapter 4!

Part 4

Rematch With Kabuto

"How much longer!?" Naruto cried out, exhausted. Kisame got pissed. "Quiet boy!" He yelled. "I'm helping you find Itachi out of my good will. If you can't take the walking distance to the Grass Village and than get lost! I have better things to do than babysit a bratty Jinchuuriki!" Naruto put his head down. "Fine." He groaned. "Good, I want nothing more coming out of your big mouth until we get to the village." Kisame said with authority. "Plus without me, finding Itachi would be a wild goose chase for you. Be thankful I'm not killing you slowly right now." Naruto let out a deep sigh and they continued up the long road to the village hidden in the grass.

Fifteen minutes passed and Kisame stopped abruptly, standing in silence. "What's the matter?" asked Naruto. "Hmmm…." Said Kisame. "We're being followed." Naruto looked around. "Eh? Where is he?!" he said taking quick glances from place to place. "Over there!" Said Kisame throwing a kunai at the bushes in front of them and a log fell out, stabbed by the kunai. "A substitution jutsu." Said Kisame and hand claps came from behind him. "Well well." Said a familiar. "A guess giant fish are good for something." Naruto and Kisame turned around and saw Kabuto. "DAMN IT, KABUTO!" yelled Naruto, enraged. "I told you before! I refuse to be Orochimaru's new body!"

Kabuto pulled out a kunai. "I'm sorry, Naruto. But you have no say in this. You are going to become Orochimaru-sama's new vessel and there is nothing you and your big fished body guard can do to stop this." Kabuto replied getting into fighting position. Kisame reached for his sword. "I'd watch your big mouth if I were you, kid. I'm more than just a shark." Kisame said with a chuckle. "We'll see!" Kabuto yelled, charging for him. He threw his kunai but Kisame dodged it and punched Kabuto in the stomach. "Ugh." Kabuto said stepping back. "Heh, you're weak." Kisame said but suddenly callapsed. "Kisame!" yelled Naruto! Kabuto chuckled and revealed his hand, glowing with chakra. "See this?" Kabuto asked. "When you punched me, I slightly touched your rib, disabling all funtions in that area of your body." Kisame grunted. "Damn you!" he yelled. "TAKE THIS!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in front of Kabuto and nailed him with his Rasengan. Kabuto was knocked 12 feet down the road and layed there as if he were dead.

"Can you get up?" Naruto asked Kisame. Kisame took a strange pill and stood up in full strength as if Kabuto never touched him. "Yea" he said and stretched. "Is he dead?" Kisame asked. "No, knocked out at best." Naruto said, looking at Kabuto and he began to turn away. "Let's g…" He began til he noticed Kabuto disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Damn it! It was a clone!" He said. "Hehehe! Nice analysis, Captain Obvious!" yelled a voice. Naruto and Kisame looked behind themselves to see Kabuto, undamaged. "Damn you!" growled Naruto as the Kyuubi's red chakra flowed around him. "I'll make sure you die this time!" He yelled at Kabuto. "Heh, we'll see about that. Time to show you the new power that Orochimaru-sama has bestowed upon me." Kisame replied. "New….power?" Kisame asked. Kabuto made a hand sign. "Yes, the new power….of the black chakra!" The ground began to shake as though there was an earthquake. "Whoa!"yelled Naruto. Kabuto's eyes turned red, the knot in his hair came loose and his hair flowed madly around his head. "FEEL THE POWER THAT NO ONE ELSE HAS! FEEL THE POWER OF OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Kabuto yelled in a voice that sounded posessed. Then black chakra formed and spiraled around his body and Kabuto's muscles grew. The earthquake stopped and Kabuto's transformation finished. He continued to talk in his posessed voice. "How's it feel, Naruto-kun? How's it feel to witness the power I've hidden for so long!?" Kisame's eyes widened. "This chakra…is out of this world! I've never felt anything like it!" Naruto's red coat formed around him and 2 tails appeared. "Grrrrrr!" Naruto growled. "I'll show you what true power is! MEET THE KYUUBI!" Naruto lost control of his anger and 2 more tails appeared. The ground shook again and Naruto transformed into a miniature Kyuubi. "Hehehe" Kabuto said. "Now it's getting interesting!" Kisame kept his distance. The 2 monsters stood face to face, even more powerful than himself. "What happened to Naruto?" Kisame asked himself. "It's as though he's a miniature Kyuubi. They're both much stronger than I am now….I might as well let them duke it out." He said, hiding. "Prepare to die!" Kabuto yelled and the Mini Kyuubi let out a fearsom roar!

Back a good while from Naruto's fight, Team Kakashi senses the 2 intense chakras. "You guys feel that?" Kakashi asked. "Yea." Sakura said. "It's could be Naruto!" she said, excited. "Or Itachi…."said Sasuke. "Or BOTH!" Kakashi said. "Finally!" Sasuke chuckled. "Itachi's going down!" Kakashi faced Sasuke. "Cool your jets, we don't even know if its any of them for sure yet. All we know that its 2 great chakras and if we continue on, it'll be a great fight for all of us!" Sasuke grunted. "Fine! But it better be one of them." Kakashi looked ahead. "It's probably Naruto. He was headed this way with Kisame" he said. "Well then let's go!" Sakura yelled. "He's obviously in a fight. We have to help him out!" With that, Team Kakashi sprinted off towards Naruto's distance, with little knowledge of what became of him, nor Kabuto.

Back at the Grass Village, Itachi sits by a lake, drinking a warm cup of green tea. "Naruto…" He said to himself. "I wonder what you are doing…..I'll come to get you, I promise!" Soemthing caught his eye and he turned around to find Orochimaru. Itachi got up to his feet. "What do you want?" he said in digust. "Well, what an ill-mannered boy you are. Didn't your mother teach you about respect?" Orochimaru replied. "Don't make me kill you!" Itachi yelled. Orochimaru chuckled. "I'd be more worried about Naruto if I were you." He said and his eyes widened. "Or should we say, MY NEW BODY!" Itachi stepped back due to shock. "YOUR WHAT!?" he screamed with rage. "Hehehe, I'd start looking for him if I were you, Kabuto's already fetching him for me." Itachi charged towards Orochimaru. "Like hell Naruto will be your new body!" And Itachi stabbed him with his kunai. Orochimaru coughed up blood. "Heh! I'd go quickly now. I bestowed upon Kabuto a special power. If he uses it, Naruto won't stand a chance. He WILL be my new body!" And with that, Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke. "No…I won't let it happen!" Itachi said to him self and ran through the enterence of the Grass Village. "I'll save you, my dear Naruto. No matter what!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

Team Kakashi and Itachi are now headed for the battle that is happening between Naruto and Kabuto. Who will be victorious?

Will Naruto choose to be with Itachi or go back to the village with Team Kakashi? Part 5 will hold the answers!

Preview for Part 5: Mini Kyuubi vs. Psycho Kabuto

The mini kyuubi threw many powerful hits but Kabuto's speed seemed too much for him. He appeared behind the kyuubi and formed a powerful blast and sent him high into the sky. Kabuto jumped and drop kicked the mini kyuubi hard underground. The mini kyuubi's arm surged out of the ground and grabbed Kabuto. The arm smashed Kabuto into trees and slammed him into the ground repeatively as though was was a child's toy. The mini kyuubi got on its feet and pulled Kabuto towards him and punched him all the way into a forest and he smashed into a tree so hard it knocked it over. Kabuto got to his feet and cough up blood. "Hehehe! Nice for a monster." Kabuto said. "BUT I CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Kabuto thrusted his hand into the sky and formed a dark ball a chakra the size of the moon. "Prepare to die!" Then out of no where, a familiar voice called out. "NARUTO!" The mini kyuubi and Kabuto looked over to see who it was. It was Itachi, at last. "I've come to save you…." All the mini kyuubi could do was roar a loud and fearsom roar. He could no longer determine friend or foe. If Itachi makes the wrong move, he could lose his life.


	5. Mini Kyuubi vs Psycho Kabuto

Ok guys I'm sorry I don't update as soon as I should but you know how lazy I get. Plus with getting through the end of school with the exams and making amvs and myspace and youtube and other crap. Don't forget to add my other sites to talk to me and watch my amvs and such

Now the moment you all have been waiting for! Part 5, Mini Kyuubi vs. Psycho Kabuto!

The 2 monsters stood facing each other, daring the other to make the first move. "Heh, what an ugly creature you are." Kabuto said. All Naruto could do was roar. Hiding in the bushes was Kisame, watching the fight. "What is Kabuto calling ugly?" he said to himself. "He's not the looker himself now either." Kabuto grew impatient. "FINE! If you won't attack, I will!" And Kabuto charged towards the mini kyuubi with full force. Kabuto began throwing many punches but all of them were blocked by the mini kyuubi. It was as though he had the Sharingan, reading all of Kabuto's moves. Then Kabuto tripped the mini kyuubi and threw him into the air, sending a ball of black chakra after him. The chakra ball has a direct hit on the mini kyuubi and all it could do was let out a painful roar. Kabuto then jumped above the mini kyuubi and drop kicked him deep underground. Kabuto go up on his feet. "Heh, you're no more of a challenge now than you were as that annoying brat! No one can beat the awesome power of Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto let out a loud laughter into the air. Then Kabuto was shocked due to the mini kyuubi's arm spurred out of the ground and took a tight grip onto Kabuto's body. "What is this?!" Kabuto said, finally showing fright. The arm began swinging Kabuto around the field wildly, hitting many trees. Then the arm began slamming Kabuto repeatedly onto the ground as though he was a child's toy. "UGH!" groaned Kabuto. There was nothing he could do. He could not escape the grip of the of the mini kyuubi's hand. The mini kyuubi finally let of Kabuto by throwing him into a nearby forest and Kabuto was slammed into a tree with such force that the tree came tumbling down. The mini kyuubi got to his feet and yelled a loud roar. Kabuto got to his feet and groaned. "Ugh…." he said. "Not bad…..for a freakish monster." Then more black chakra surrounded Kabuto. "BUT I CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Kabuto thrusted his hand into the air and the black chakra formed into a ball the size of the moon! Then from behind the mini kyuubi came a yell that sounded familiar.

NARUTO!

Kabuto and the mini kyuubi looked over to see who it was that made that yell. It was none other than Itachi, the man who Naruto was searching all over for. "Oh! Looks like we have another dead man walking!" said Kabuto. The mini kyuubi yelled at Itachi. "What has happened to him?" Itachi said to himself. Kisame came out of hiding. "I'd watch it if I were you, Itachi. He can't tell friend or foe now. He'll attack anyone who gets in his way." Itachi got a depressed look on his face. "He's all the way out here cause he's looking for me, isn't he?" Kisame looked at him. "Suck it up pansy, the main thing now is that you need to get him back to normal and kick Kabuto's ass!" Itachi was surprised. "Since when did you care about that stuff?" Itachi asked. "I've stuck with this kid this whole time looking for your ass!" Kisame yelled. "Plus, I don't want any of those freaks over there to kill me!" Itachi looked over to the kyuubi was staring Kabuto down again. "Naruto….." Itachi said. "HMPH! I've grown tired of this waiting!" Kabuto yelled. "Die you 4 tailed freak!" and Kabuto threw his ball of black chakra at Naruto. "Heh! No way you're escaping this!" Kabuto said, as if he had ensured his victory. The mini kyuubi opened it's mouth and began absorbing the black chakra. "N…NO!" Kabuto yelled. "That's impossible!" The mini kyuubi finished absorbing the black chakra and in a flash, sent it all hurling back at Kabuto in a giant chakra beam. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kabuto yelled as he tried a desperate attempt to escape. His attempt failed as he was caught in the blast, as well the rest of the forest. The blast exploded and was sent into the sky, then it faded in minutes. Itachi ran past the mini kyuubi and into the destroyed forest to have a look at Kabuto. He examined him. His face was horrid. Both eyes and mouth was as widened as they could go and his entire body was bloody from head to toe. Kabuto was no more. Itachi looked over to the mini kyuubi, who looked ready to attack Itachi.

Then Itachi's eyes formed into the Mangekyou Sharingan. "Tsukuyomi!" Itachi penetrated the mini kyuubi's mind with one of his most powerful eye techniques. The kyuubi froze for a moment, motionless. "What did Itachi do?" Kisame asked to himself. Then all of the red chakra that surrounded Naruto slowly began disappearing and then there was nothing but Naruto, unconscious and skin blotchy red. "Ouch…" said Kisame. "Come, Kisame, we need to get him medical attention. Itachi picked up Naruto and put him over his back. "Forgive me, Naruto." Itachi said and the 2 Akatsuki set off back to the village hidden in the grass. "I'll make sure Orochimaru won't get his hands on you, I promise…"

15 minutes later, Team Kakashi finally made it to the scene. "No one's here…." said Sakura. "And those 2 chakra's we sensed are gone too…." Kakashi said. Sasuke interrupted them. "Hey guys, look at this." he said pointing to the demolished forest. "Whoa…" said Sakura. "Let's take a walk inside." Kakashi said. They explored the forest until Sakura screamed. The other 2 rushed to her aid. "What's wrong?" asked Kakashi. "It's a dead man, ewwww!" Sasuke chuckled. "You call yourself a medical kunoichi?" He joked. "SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled. "Hmmm…" Kakashi said. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi examined his body. "He has a curse mark on his neck." Kakashi said. "Hey!" Sakura said. "Why is he dressed like Kabuto?" Sasuke came to a conclusion. "It must've been one of Orochimaru's forbidden transformation jutsus and this guy was transformed into Kabuto and was given to curse mark to fight someone." He said. "Precisely." Kakashi replied. "So what now?" Sakura asked. "We obviously didn't find what we came looking for." She said. "We continue our original plan and go to the Grass Village. It's our only lead." And with that, the team continued their path towards the Grass Village. Back at Orochimaru's lair, Orochimaru sits, impatient. "KABUTO!" he yelled. The "real" Kabuto entered the room. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto replied. "How did our lab rat do in his mission to get my new vessel?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto got a disappointed look on his face. "I'm sorry, but he died on his mission." Orochimaru got pissed. "I can't believe that kyuubi boy defeated my new curse mark…." Kabuto gave full attention. "Well he IS the kyuubi…." Kabuto said. "True….looks like we're going to send out the new, fully developed lab rats." A grin came across both Orochimaru's and Kabuto's faces. "You mean the newly transformed Sound Five?" Orochimaru chuckled. "But of course, Kabuto." Orochimaru snapped his fingers and a group appeared in the shadows. "You called?" said one of the voices. "Yes." Orochimaru began. "I want you to find the boy who possesses the kyuubi and bring him to me!" and the group disappeared in a puff of smoke at Orochimaru's command. "What about the newly transformed Kimimaru?" Kabuto asked. "We'll save him as last resort." Orochimaru said. Both Orochimaru and Kabuto chuckled as the sun set in the evening outside their window.

What will become of Naruto and Itachi now they've been reunited? Will the newly transformed Sound Ninja 5 defeat them? Will Team Kakashi finally find Naruto? All answers will be answered in Part 6: The Battle Royale!

Preview:

Team Kakashi looked behind them to see who gave them a friendly gesture. It was Team Gai. "What are you guys doing here?" Kakashi asked. "Well Tsunade-sama got worried about you so she sent us!" Gai said, flashing one of his corny smiles. "Where are we?" TenTen asked. "We're at the entrance of the village hidden in the grass. We have belief that Naruto is inside this village." Kakashi replied. "Well let's get to searching!" Sakura said. The teams entered the village, with high hopes of finding their lost comrade.


	6. The Battle Royale Part 1

I know it's been like…a year since I updated but it was for a reason. I never updated so I could focus more on my studies and have more time to update during the summer so you'll see at least 2 more chapters into this fanfiction before the summer is over because I'm using up my summer time into making new AMVs also and catching up on anime. Also, I'm holding a Naruto Shippuuden Choice Awards on my Naruto Roleplaying myspace so make sure to check it out! I'll create a new fanfiction explaining all about it in a day or 2 so remember these sites.

.com/LostxKage (YouTube) - AMVs

.com/KyuubixHokage (Myspace) - Naruto Shippuuden Choice Awards

And now, without further delay, here's the new chapter you've all been waiting for!

Chapter 6: The Battle Royale Part 1

"How could you abandon your own village!?" "No, Kakashi-sensei! I didn't mean it like…" "How could you abandon your own best friends!?" "Sakura-chan, no! I love you guys so…" "You know how much revenge meant to me! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS AFTER YOU KNEW WHAT HE DID TO MY CLAN!?" "Sasuke-kun, please….." "Naruto……..Naruto………….NARUTO!"

Naruto awoke with a scream inside a wooden house. A beam of sunlight was shining through one of the windows. He got out of his bed and looked through the window. He saw beautiful lands of grass, children playing around in the fields and flowers that bloomed so beautifully. He finally realized where he was. He was in the village hidden in the grass. He was at the village he meant to get to the entire time. Only one question was surging through his mind. "How did he get here?" The door to his room began to open and a voice spoke. "I heard you scream. Are you okay?" said the voice. The voice was so familiar that Naruto quickly turned around to check his suspicions. It was exactly who he thought it was. It was the love of his life, Itachi Uchiha. "ITACHI!" Naruto yelled and hopped into his lover's arms. "Oh Itachi, I've missed you so much." Naruto whispered passionately. "As I've missed you, my lovely dobe." And they locked lips, something they've been urging to for so long.

When they finally separated, Naruto's curiosity got the best of him. "How did I get here, Itachi-sama? Itachi frowned. "You mean you have no memory of what happened outside of the village?" he asked, shocked. Naruto pondered his thoughts for a moment. "Well I remember using the Kyuubi's chakra in order to fight Kabuto but from then on, it's a giant blur." "I see…" Itachi replied. "What happened?" Naruto asked impatiently. Itachi paused for a moment before speaking. "You killed Kabuto." He said without hesitation. Naruto gasped. "I really killed him?" he asked as though Itachi told him the impossible. "Yes. You transformed into the Kyuubi and killed him." Naruto looked at Itachi. "How did I change back…?" He asked, gulping. "I penetrated your mind with Tsukyoumi to seal away the Kyuubi's chakra again." Naruto looked at the ground, pondering what was just told to him. He never realized that the power of the Kyuubi was so great. "You even destroyed an entire forest, without any effort." Naruto fell to his knees. "Such power…" he muttered under his breath. Itachi helped him to his feet. Come on, let's get some fresh air outside.

Outside of the village gates, Team Kakashi was ready to enter and fight any battle that was ahead of them. "Hold it right there, Kakashi! You can't enter battle without assistance from the Green Beast of Konoha!" called out a voice from behind them. Kakashi lowered his head. "Please tell me that this is a nightmare and I'm about to wake up…" he muttered under his breath. "I'm afraid not." Sakura replied to her suddenly depressed sensei. Kakashi slowly turned around and there revealed his suspicions. It was Gai, his so called "rival" and his team of Chuunin. "Tsunade-sama sent us as back up!" Gai said, shooting one of his corny smiles and thumbs up poses. "I'm going to murder her slowly…." Kakashi said to himself. "Tsunade-sama filled us in on what happened." Lee said. "How awful." TenTen said. "Well he IS fraternizing with the enemy…." Neji said. "So!? YOU CAN'T BEAT TRUE LOVE!" Lee screamed with passion. His other 2 teammates just stared at him. "So this is the village hidden in the grass?" asked TenTen. "Yes, we were just about to begin our search for Naruto." Kakashi replied. "Well then, let's get going!" Gai said with enthusiasm. United as one team, Teams Gai and Kakashi entered the Hidden Grass Village, in order to find their lost comrade.

As Naruto watched the breeze blew through the fields of grass as he sat with Itachi, all he thought about were the events that took place from the time he left Konoha, up til now and he came to the conclusion that it was all worth it. "Oh Itachi." Naruto said softly. "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." Itachi frowned. "I need to talk to you about that." Itachi said in an emotional tone. Naruto became concerned. "What is it?" he asked. Itachi looked at is lover in the eyes. "I think you should go back to Konoha." Tears came to Naruto's eyes. "BUT WHY!?" he screamed. "Because it's where you belong." Itachi said. "You don't want to become a missing nin. You don't know what kind of hell that is. I love you too much to make you a wanted man." Naruto rushed into Itachi's arms. "I know but as long as I have you, I can withstand anything!" Itachi pulled himself free. "You don't see the big picture. Konoha can have you killed if you're not careful. That's what they do to missing nins!" Naruto became frustrated. "I won't go back!" Naruto yelled. "I know you're doing this for me but I want what's best for you and it's living in Konoha. Akatsuki's not the place where you should be. You know your comrades will continue to come after you until you go back with them. It's not time for us to be together and you know that." Naruto looked down at the floor, letting tears run down his cheeks. "Fine…I'll go back." Naruto finally agreed. Itachi embraced Naruto in his arms. "You'll see that this is for the best. You'll understand some day." All of a sudden, a familiar voice shocked both Naruto and Itachi. "That was very touching but I'm afraid that Naruto-kun won't be going back to Konoha. He's coming with me to Orochimaru-sama."

Itachi and Naruto stared in shock. "It's…..it's…." Naruto began. The figure smiled a wicked smile. "Yes, it's me. Kabuto, in the flesh!" Kabuto said with cockiness. "But how?!" Itachi yelled. "I saw Naruto kill you himself! There's no way you could've survived that attack!" Kabuto cackled loudly. "Oh, Itachi. I'm afraid that wasn't me but a lab rat that we were experimenting on. A newly developed jutsu that not only transforms someone into someone different but gives them all of their abilities. But it doesn't stop there! The newly developed curse mark gives the bearer what you witnessed, The Black Chakra, which amplifies your abilities 10-fold!" Itachi was disgusted. "I'm more surprised that the old snake hasn't rolled over and died already." He smirked. "How dare you speak of Orochimaru-sama in such ways!" Kabuto raged. Itachi whipped out a kunai. "Well since you didn't die the last time, I'll make sure it happens now." Kabuto smirked "I beg to differ, Itachi-kun." Kabuto snapped his fingers and a puff of smoke appeared behind him. When the smoke cleared and revealed group behind Kabuto, Naruto's eyes widened. "….No way." Naruto muttered. "Did you miss us?" said one of the figures. "Yes, you had a run in with these guys, didn't you, Naruto-kun." Kabuto asked. "Well now they're 10 times stronger and they're going to drag you back to Orochimaru-sama so how about coming nicely, huh?" Itachi put his arm in front of Naruto. "Not as long as I'm here." He said with confidence. "How noble of you but I'm afraid even you don't have the abilities to take down the new Sound 4." Itachi grew cocky. "We'll see about that." He replied. "Hmph." Kabuto said. "We'll see. Have at it you guys." He said to the Sound 4 and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"This is gonna be fun." Said Kidomaru. "Let's get some well deserved revenge." Tayuya said. Naruto and Itachi got in fighting stances. "KILL THEM!" Sakon yelled and right before they began fighting, a yell came from across a field. "NARUTO!" Everyone looked over to see both Teams Kakashi and Gai finally catching up to their lost friend. Shocked surged through the Konoha shinobi. "No way!" Lee yelled. "This is impossible!" Neji said. "How can this be!?" Sasuke asked. Jirobo chuckled. "More old friends just keep popping up out of nowhere." Kidomaru licked his lips. "I'm going to have so much fun killing them all!" Itachi and Naruto quickly made their way towards the Konoha shinobi. "The only way to defeat them is to work together." Itachi said. "Work with you!?" Sasuke yelled. "You have some nerve-!" "Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled. "We're up against the Sound 4 once again. I hate to say it but Itachi's right. The only way to defeat them is to work together. Now's not the time to fuss over past events." Sasuke grunted but reluctantly agreed. Everyone got into a fighting stance. "This is going to be fun…" Kidomaru chuckled. Kakashi stared down the Sound 4. "Remember, teamwork is the ultimate tool." He reminded everyone else. "Right!" said the rest of the shinobi.

Sorry but this ends chapter 6. Due to lack of creativity at the moment, there will be no preview for Chapter 7 but I will, however, supply you with the names of the rest of the chapters I will make for this fanfiction before it ends.

Chapter 7: The Battle Royale Part 2

Chapter 8: Kimimaru's Revenge

Chapter 9: The End of Orochimaru

Chapter 10: Sasuke's Anger/Naruto's Plea

Chapter 11: Sasuke vs. Itachi

Chapter 12: The Final Goodbye

Chapter 13: The Final Fight: Naruto vs. Sasuke

Chapter 14: Epilogue: 10 Years Later


	7. The Battle Royale Part 2

Chapter 7: The Battle Royale Pt. 2

The sense of violence rose to the extreme as taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and weapons were thrown from one opponent to another. The strength of the Konoha shinobi and the Sound 4 matched in almost every aspect. Of course, they only had a match because of their numbers and the help of Itachi. When it came to genjutsu, Tayuya was clearly outmatched by Itachi. As much as she tried, Itachi always countered her genjutsu. "It's impossible, Tayuya." Itachi said without expression. "It matters not how many times you get stronger. Your genjutsu will always be inferior to mine." Tayuya struggled as she played her instrument to summon more genjutsu beasts. "YOU BASTARD!" she yelled but right at the moment she let her guard down, Itachi had her under his genjutsu. She was in a realm of pure hell. "No, this is impossible. I, Tayuya, am caught in someone else's genjutsu!" Itachi approached her in lightning speed. "Of course you are, weakling!" He said as he pulled out a sword faster than Tayuya could blink. Before Tayuya had time to think, Itachi had already delivered the final blow to her neck. Her head came right off her shoulders and she became the first to go down in the new Sound 4.

"TAYUYA!" Jirobo yelled as he watched his comrade fall before his eyes. "You should really pay more attention to your opponent!" Jirobo had no time to look around before Lee performed his Leaf Hurricane and launched him into the air. "FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba performed his signature move on Jirobo to complete the Kiba/Lee combo and Jirobo was launched into a giant boulder. "Ha! Never mess with the Hidden Leaf's shinobi!" Lee yelled confidently. Jirobo chuckled. "Don't be so confident, you little brat! Tayuya may not have been able to unleash her full potential but I'll show you exactly what out black chakra can do!" Jirobo concentrated his new chakra and quickly transformed into what was similar to his 2nd stage of the curse mark, but much stronger. Lee and Kiba's fright raised as his chakra levels continued to rise. "What do we do!" Lee asked and Gai placed his hand on Lee's shoulder. "I believe it's time for our new combo, don't you think, Lee?" Gai asked his mentee. Lee's excitement exploded. "Yeah! Let's do it, Gai-sensei!" Lee and Gai opened their inner gates and their strength and chakras increased just as much as Jirobo's. "Oh no you don't!" Jirobo yelled as he gathered a mass of black chakra in his hand, much similar to Naruto's Super Sized Rasengan. Jirobo was too late on acting, as Lee and Gai had already ran to his sides and started performing their combo on him. They shot at Jirobo like rockets and in the sky. Punch after punch and kick after kick. Jirobo's life quickly eased to the edge. Gai and Lee delivered the final blow with their Double Primary Lotus. Jirobo became no more.

Kakashi and Neji had their arms full with Kidomaru . "Hehe, I'll show you, you little Hyuga freak." Kidomaru said to Neji as he began gathering black chakra. "I'll make sure you die this ti-" "EIGHT TRIGRAMS ONE HUNDRED TWENTY EIGHT PALMS!" Neji had quickly moved into pursuit and performed one of his most powerful techniques on Kidomaru. Kidomaru collapsed to the ground. "You…bastard…." Neji looked down on Kidomaru with assurance. "As if I'd let you pull any move after the last time we faught." He said with confidence. Neji turned his back. "You may finish him off, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi prepared his lightning blade. "With pleasure. " Kakashi said. Then, Kidomaru's body puffed into a log. "Substitution jutsu?" Neji quickly turned around. "I guess you will fall for the same tricks twice!" Kidomaru yelled from a distant tree, already having one of his arrows ready for use. He launched the arrow with one hundred percent accuracy level. "Damn it!" Neji muttered and quickly created a large Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation. Luckily, Neji was able to change the direction of Kidomaru's arrow and sent it flying into the atmosphere. "How did he-" Kidomaru tried to think to himself but Neji was already in front of him. "Now I'll show you how much I've improved…" Kidomaru gasped. "WHAT?" Neji ended Kidomaru. "EIGHT TRIGRAMS HAZAN STRIKE!" Kidomaru was annihilated with Neji's most violent attack.

As Sakon realized he was the only one left of the Sound 4, he began to get on his knees and beg for his life as the rest of the shinobi surrounded him. "Oh please." Sasuke chuckled. "Don't even try talking your way out of this one." Sakon got up on his legs and made the hand signs for the teleportation jutsu, but Naruto wouldn't allow it at all. "SUPER GREAT BALL RASENGAN!" Sakon was blasted nearly to death by Naruto's signature jutsu. Naruto destroyed an entire section of the field. Sakon began to inch forward. "You…little….konoha….brats." Sasuke appeared beside him. "He always leaves me the sloppy seconds." Sakon tried to pick up his pace. "No….please…!" Sasuke's sharingan activated. "It's too late for apologies! Chidori!" Blood surged from Sakon's chest as Sasuke finished him off.

"Well, that seems to be the last of them." Kakashi said. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, copy cat ninja." Everyone turned to find Kabuto and the once thought dead Kimimaru. "You're still alive!" Lee yelled. "No, he's very well dead. Well, the original Kimimaru anyway." Kabuto explained. "Original?" Itachi asked. "Yes, Itachi-san, this is a clone of Kimimaru with memories up to the point of death so you CAN say he never died." Naruto rose his voice. "How many clones are you guys going to throw at us?" Kabuto chuckled. "As many as it takes to finish off you shit excuses for shinobi!" Kabuto and Kimimaru got into fighting stances. "Hmph, I'll finish you both off nicely." Itachi boasted. "Wait, Itachi." Sasuke yelled. "I'm going to help you but this doesn't change anything. I'm still going to avenge my clan. I just want to see Kabuto dead by my own hands." Itachi cackled. "Fine by me, younger brother. I look forward to our battle after this." Kimimaru charged for Itachi. "Enough talk! The only thing I want to hear from you is pain of anguish!" Itachi pulled out a kunai and leaped for his opponent. "Let's see how much better you are as a clone!" Kabuto pushed his glasses up. "Well it's just you and me then, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke charged his Chidori. "We'll see how long that lasts."

Next Chapter: Kimimaru's Revenge (Kimimaru & Kabuto vs. Itachi & Sasuke)!


	8. Kimimaro's Revenge

**Chapter 8: Kimimaro's Revenge**

Sparks flew as the fight between Kimimaro and Itachi intensified. Emotions ran wild and rage was almost at its peak.

"Why do you defy Lord Orochimaru?" Kimimaro asked in rage. "He would've put your body to good use and treated like king's temple!"

Itachi was disgusted. "The destruction of my village is NOT of anything good, Kimimaro! Also, what good is giving him my body if it's just going to be discarded a few years later?"

Kimimaro had enough of this argument.

"I'll show you the grace and blessing that is Orochimaru's creation! Watch closely, Uchiha, this will become a world revolution." Kimimaro engulfed himself with the lethal chakra that the legendary sannin created and Itachi could sense his power growing more powerful and cold.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Itachi activated the most powerful form of his clan's trademark in order to stop Kimimaro in his tracks, but he was soon rejected by the black chakra. Itachi managed to invade his mind, but his psychological development had become so complex and dark, Itachi was immediately forced to retreat.

"Damn it all…" Itachi watched as Kimimaro transformed into a being like none of the other Sound 4 could achieve. Power even more deadly than them and a thirst to kill that even bigger than Orochimaru's. As Kimimaro finalized his transformation, Kabuto became assured he could finish off Sasuke.

"See that, Sasuke?" Kabuto asked all cocky. "The revenge you wanted for so long will be crushed to the ground and into nothing when Kimimaro rips your brother LIMB FROM LIMB!" His excitement was overwhelming as his laughter screeched to as far as the heavens.

"You're a mad man…who should really pay more attention." Kabuto snapped out of his moment too late to find Sasuke holding him a choke hold, and he heard the screeching noise of the Chidori being formed. Kabuto struggled to get free, but Sasuke wasn't going to let his chance slip. He tightened his grip around Kabuto's neck.

"You…won't…win." Kabuto managed to spit out. "Itachi…will die…and Lord Orochimaru will…have Naruto as his…vessel…the Kyuubi will…be his."

Kabuto began to cloud himself with the black chakra in a last second attempt to gain the strength to get free, but he was in the arms of Death himself. Sasuke struck Kabuto's chest and pulled his heart from the whole, vital veins and arteries still connected to his body. Kabuto spat out blood and lots of it to cover his jaw almost completely.

"Please…" Kabuto begged. "Have…mer.."

"You've given us too much grief for me to show any mercy no, you monster." Sasuke sent violent volts from his Chidori through Kabuto's heart until it exploded in his hands. He released Kabuto from his choke hold and watched him fall to the floor and left him with his blood spilling into the soil beneath him, later to be eaten by passing animals. He joined the now frightened Itachi as Kimimaro finished obtaining his ultimate form. His eyes turned into pools of pitch darkness, his hair turned blood red, his skin turn dark grey and his muscle tone grew as well.

"Well?" asked a now horrifically demonic Kimimaro. "Do you see the blessings of Orochimaru! The power he can provide? THIS is his revolution!" Itachi and Sasuke stared in complete shock. This was the maximum power anyone's used with the black chakra.

"Now…" Kimimaro said, licking his lips. "Prepare to be the first to die by this power!" Kimimaro shot bone bullets through the palms of his hands. The bullets were also blood red and were much more powerful than the last time he fought Naruto. Itachi and Sasuke knew if they were hit by even one of those bullets, they could be rendered helpless, so they dodged and ran as much as they could. "What's the matter?" shouted Kimimaro. "Afraid to take the pain like a TRUE shinobi! You Uchiha talk so much about your reputation, your power and your blasted Sharingan, but you're NOTHING compared to me! And to think one of your own wiped out your ENTIRE CLAN!" Kimimaro halted his attack and let out a horrific laugh as guilt struck Itachi. No one knew that the extermination of the Uchiha clan was a mission from the elders of the village to stop the coup d'etat that was under planning to take over the village and overrule the hokage. Sasuke was beginning to turn his attention to Itachi when Itachi stopped him.

"I said I'd fight you, Sasuke." Itachi proclaimed. "So unless you want to be distracted then killed by the enemy, you'd best take care of more important things." Sasuke grinded his teeth together in protest, but agreed. Kimimaro chuckled at their teamwork.

"I guess you foolish Uchiha would stick together, whatever the circumstances." he said in a humorous tone. "I suppose I'll just take you both out at once!" Kimimaro aimed his palm at the pair and out came a giant speared bone, extending in length every second. Sasuke ran towards Kimimaro and jumped over the spear in an attempt to attack while there was an opening, but suddenly the bone bended and wrapped around Sasuke. Sasuke struggled, but couldn't find a way to break free.

"What the hell?" Sasuke yelled. Kimimaro laughed. "See the powers I've been blessed with, Uchiha? No one can overcome Lord Orochimaru!" Kimimaro slammed Sasuke into the ground and released him on impact. Sasuke fell unconscious. Itachi ran in to defend Sasuke. "There's no way he can fight Kimimaro with his power like this…" Itachi said to himself. He threw off his cloak and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "I'll defeat you all by myself, you demon." Kimimaro experienced great humor from Itachi's claim and laughed once more. During his moment of laughter, he felt a thrust in his chest and he clenched at it. "UGH…!" Kimimaro grunted. Itachi could feel his chakra depleting greatly, then sense Kimimaro gain control over himself again, though he was deep breathing.

"I see." Itachi said to himself. "He can't control that immense chakra for long. I just have to play with his emotions long enough for him to use so much at once, that his own chakra collapses on itself." Itachi got into a taijutsu stance. "Come, Kimimaro! Let us end this."

"A quicker death, eh? As you wish!" Kimimaro lunged at Itachi with bone swords extending from both of his palms. Itachi quickly withdrew a kunai and began blocking Kimimaro's sword swings. It became a battle of close combat bone and steel. "Give up, Itachi! You'll never defeat me!" Kimimaro grinned.

"Pretty big words for someone who's just a pawn in the master's game." Itachi grinned. "WHAT?" Kimimaro's frustration grew. "How DARE you speak ill of Orochimaru like that! I'm one of his best henchmen he's taken under his wing!" Kimimaro's swings became faster and more violent, but Itachi was well prepared to defend himself as his speed picked up as well. "He let you die once before, Kimimaro, just to bring you back to die again?" he asked. "You claim you're so important to him, but you're no longer going to be his vessel. You're nothing but a delivery boy who's going to be disposed of once he's done his job, just like last time. That 'black chakra' you're so proud of will kill you in the end and you know it."

Kimimaro had enough of Itachi's speech. "I'll make sure you pay for those sour words, you blasted foolHe lunged for Itachi with his blood red sword of bone when he was struck in the back by Sasuke's Chidori Spear. "Ugh!" Kimimaru yelped, spitting out blood. "You brat…" He turned around to find Sasuke panting while controlling the spear, but soon fell back to the ground because he was still restless. "Heh, brat is out like that?" he said distracted. He turned around to face Itachi, but he wasn't there. Everything around him seemed to fall apart until all that was left was pitch darkness. He was caught in Itachi's Tsukuyomi. He was faced with images of Orochimaru speaking highly of Naruto being the next vessel, and it only angered him more. "THIS TRICKERY IS NOTHING, ITACHI!"

"Yes, I can feel his temper slipping." Itachi said to himself as he watched Kimimaro struggle with himself. "You think your little Tsukuyomi can hold me? All I need is more chakra to free myself, Itachi!" Kimimaro yelled as he started gathering all of the black chakra he could possibly can. Itachi grinned. "Exactly what I was counting on." Kimimaro had freed himself from Tsukuyomi no problem, but he didn't realize it because he was so busy showing off how much chakra he could gather. "SEE, ITACHI! THIS IS MY MAXIMUM STRENGTH!" Itachi braced himself for an attack. "I'll send you straight to hell, you mongrel." Kimimaro said and took a step towards Itachi. All of a sudden, he felt multiple jolts through his body. He couldn't control the chakra, or himself in general. "Wha…what's going on! UGHH! I, can't move…"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke and moved a distance away from Kimimaro. "No!" Kimimaro yelled helplessly. "Get back here! I must defeat you! I…must…show you…" All of the black chakra Kimimaro possessed erupted from his body and made him the center as it covered the field and turned I into a swirling dome of black power. Itachi watched, ensured in his victory. Kimimaro laid in the center, his body paralyzed. Then, the dome of chakra began to shrink, re-entering his body. "What?" Itachi yelled. Soon, the chakra was back in Kimimaro's body and he had full control once again, even though his physical characteristics had reverted back to normal. He got up on his feet, panting hard. "Hah…hah…I see you tried…pulling a fast one…Uchiha…" Itachi quickly got into a fighting stance. "This is impossible…the chakra should've killed him…" Kimimaro caught his breath well enough to get into a fighting stance himself. "What did I tell you?" He asked with a cocky attitude. "The black chakra is Lord Orochimaru's blessing!" He began to channel the chakra once more, but then his skin color began turning pitch black and his hair fell off his head. "What…what's going on!" His skin began to bubble and boil. The pain was unlike anyone's imagination. Kimimaro screamed in immense pain. He couldn't move at all as the boiling of his body intensified. Itachi immediately knew what was happening. He threw Sasuke over his back and ran as fast as he could away from Kimimaru's growing, uncontrollable power. The ground began to shake as Kimimaro screamed even more. Then, at last, Kimimaro's body exploded with the force of the black chakra releasing like an atamic bomb. The chakra created a crater unlike the Earth's ever seen. The earthquake caused such a sensation that Itachi nearly lost his balance running. All of the animals in the nearby forest were disturbed.

When the shaking calmed down, Itachi went back to the scene of the battle, laid Sasuke in an area outside the crater and looked inside it in amazement. Kakashi and Naruto arrived at the scene. "What happened here!" asked the shocked Kakashi. "Kimimaru fell to his own power. Such monstrous chakra cannot be wielded alone." Itachi answered, still looking inside the crater. There was nothing left of Orochimaru's loyal servant. "And Kabuto?" Naruto asked. "I took care of him." answered Sasuke, regaining his strength. Naruto grinned and the brothers' history, but was short lived for he was snatched from behind. Naruto quickly turned his head to see it was Orochimaru, but his face seemed it was beginning to melt. "Naruto…we must become one NOW!" Kakashi began to intervene, but Itachi grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "It doesn't matter how bad Orochimaru wants the power of the Kyuubi." he stated. "A tailed beast such as him won't allow it."

Naruto struggled with Orochimaru, but Orochimaru wasn't going to let it slide. He was standing on his last breathes of life and he knew it. He had to perform the ceremony at this moment, if he had hoped to live. Naruto found himself and a black/purple-ish domain with white snakes crawling all over the ground. He was scared for his life. Orochimaru appeared in front of him. "Shall we?" the devilish snake asked as he began the ceremony. "Orochimaru, you foolish sannin." said a dark, frightening voice. "No…it's you, Kyuubi!" Orochimaru yelled. He looked at Naruto; he was no longer conscious. "Yes, Orochimaru. I have to remain in this boy's body until he dies and I'm not about to let you move in like that!" The Kyuubi's chakra rejected Orochimaru and he couldn't perform the body transfer jutsu. "NO!" Orochimaru yelled. "I was so close! The Kyuubi was suppose to be MINE!"

The fox's laugh echoed Orochimaru's dormain. Naruto snapped out of the jutsu that was placed on him and he saw Orochimaru, now melting even faster. "This can't be!" Orochimaru yelled. "I planned so much for this! I CANNOT DIE HERE! I AM IMMORTAL!" Orochimaru continued to yell as he liquefied faster and his voice was muzzled. At last, he was nothing but a puddle of melted organs, steam flowing from it. "What a tragic end to a sad man…" Naruto said to himself. He turned around to find Sasuke staring down Itachi. "What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"The time has finally come, brother." Sasuke proclaimed. "You're not getting away this time." Itachi stared back at his younger brother, no reaction to his words. "I suppose you're right, Sasuke. It is time this dispute was settled." Naruto tried to but in. "NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Sasuke glared Naruto down with the sharpest eyes. "How can you say that after what he's done to my people! I don't care if you're in love with him. This is a 10 year battle that's about to end." Naruto looked at Itachi, hoping for some reassuring words that a fight between him and Sasuke won't occur, but to his disappointment, Itachi agreed with him. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have done unforgivable things, and I must go out like a true shinobi." He looked towards Sasuke. "We'll do this at the Uchiha Hideout. Be there as soon as nightfall hits. We'll have our destined battle." Naruto clung to Itachi. "Please, don't do this…" tears filled his eyes. Itachi held Naruto close to him. "Go back to the village, Naruto." He ordered. "I'll be back, I promise." He linked his pinky finger with Naruto's and Naruto, assured Itachi's promise was true, agreed to do as he said. Itachi quickly disappeared into the forest.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Are you returning to the village to rest up?" Sasuke turned his head away from his sensei. "No, there are other places known by the Uchiha I need to visit in order to prepare." He prepared to leave the pair, until he said something to Naruto. "Naruto, I know your feelings must be strong, but you must realize what I must do. What I, the sole Uchiha he didn't kill, must do to avenge his fallen clan. Not everything is going to go your way because your feelings can't stand it to be different. He WILL die tonight, so prepare yourself for heartbreak." Naruto felt his heart jump. He turned his head to say something, but Sasuke was gone. A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of what could be the last day he'll ever see Itachi alive. Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Let's go home, Naruto. You've had a rough day."

As sunset rolled around, Naruto went and sat under the tree where he and Itachi spent most of their nights together. Many memories rushed through his head as tears rolled down his face. He couldn't help but let his emotions take control. Nearby was Ino and Sakura, hiding in the bushes. "Do we really need to be inconspicuous?" Ino whispered. "Lady Tsunade asked us to watch him and immediately report if we suspect he'll try anything drastic. Even though no one knows where the Uchiha Hideout is, we can't risk Naruto going off to find out, so we must watch him like a hawk." Sakura explained.

Naruto, still reminiscing about the past, didn't realize he was falling asleep due to his exhaustion from earlier. Soon, he was snoring quietly. Sakura sighed. "I don't think he'll do anything stupid, actually. He'll probably be out for a good while. Plus, he still has no idea with the hideout is, so I'm sure it's alright if we leave." Sakura and Ino left Naruto to his sleep. He continued to sleep as nightfall finally came and the full moon lighted up Konoha's nightlife, and the final battle between the Uchiha.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Sasuke vs. Itachi

NOTE: Probably noticed I posted a list of upcoming chapters in a previous, but I realized that I can't devote an entire chapter to names like "The End of Orochimaru" or "Sasuke's Anger/Naruto's Plea." Honestly, I was ready to get Orchimaru and Kabuto killed already. It was annoying writing about those fools. Hahaha. So, what I'm really trying to say is that I'm not going by the list and the number of chapters is likely to be shorter than intended so bare with me as I continue this fanfiction!


	9. Sasuke vs Itachi

**Sasuke vs. Itachi**

The night sky was clear, the moon was bright, and Naruto was in Itachi's arms at the tree where they always rendezvoused. Naruto snuggled into Itachi's chest with not intent of letting go.

"I love you so much." Naruto's voice was as soft as can be. For a while, Itachi didn't respond and Naruto got worried. He looked up to find Itachi lost in his thoughts.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked but still, no reply.

"Come on, Itachi. This isn't funny! Tell me what's wrong!" Naruto at this point was raising his voice at Itachi, demanding an answer. Itachi looked up at him for a while, then got on his feet and began to walk away from his blond haired lover with no hint of where he was going and still silent.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled as he tried to follow Itachi, but his vision suddenly began to get blurry.

"Wha..what? Itachi! What's going on?" Naruto begged in despair as his vision just got even more blurry. Itachi stopped in his tracks, turned around to face Naruto, and said just one thing. "Follow the agent of nature. It is then you will find me." Naruto tried to call out to Itachi again, but everything suddenly faded to black. Naruto was frightened. There was nothing around him. He yelled and screamed but only heard his own echo in return. Then, a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Naruto…" He turned around to see Sasuke, staring him down with his sharingan.

"You're foolish, Naruto. How could you think you could keep me from my revenge. Get in my way…" Sasuke withdrew a kunai as he spoke in his sinister voice.

"…and I won't think twice to kill you as well!" Sasuke lunged his kunai into Naruto's chest.

Naruto awoke from his nightmare and screamed. Naruto breathed heavily and quickly looked around to find he was in his bedroom. He looked at his alarm clock, which stated it was 8 o' clock in the evening.

"It…it was a dream…" His door opened and Naruto found Kakashi in the doorway.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Naruto looked astonished to see his sensei out of the blue.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi walked over to Naruto's bed and sat down.

"You fell asleep under a tree at the training ground so I brought you back to your apartment. You had a rough day so you should try going back to sleep." Kakashi got up to leave but could sense Naruto's anxiety.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked with tension. Kakashi stood and wondered what to tell him, but figured Naruto was going to find out sooner or later.

"He's not in the village." Kakashi turned to try and tell Naruto to calm down but Naruto jumped out of bed in an instant.

"Where has he gone!" he yelled.

Kakashi stared him down.

"You know where he's gone, but Lady Tsunade has dispatched a team of jounin to retrieve him so there's no reason to get flared up. Besides, you need your rest."

"But Kakashi-sensei-!" Naruto began in protest, but Kakashi wouldn't have any of it.

"Naruto, I have been assigned to watch over you tonight so you wouldn't do anything reckless so you're going to lay back down and rest. That's an order!"

Naruto could feel Kakashi's determination to keep him in his room and as hard as it was to agree to his terms, Naruto obeyed Kakashi and got back in bed. Kakashi started for the door, but then stopped to assure Naruto of Itachi.

"I know it's hard not knowing what's happening, Naruto, but you'll see in the morning that everything will be back as it should be." Naruto wanted to believe Kakashi, but he just couldn't do it. Naruto wished Kakashi a good night and turned over on his bed and waited for him to close the door.

"_I must find a way out without Kakashi-sensei noticing."_ Naruto thought to himself. He sat in bed pondering ways to escape for well over five minutes until he noticed a bird stop at his window. Naruto got up to investigate.

"_A messenger bird?" _Naruto thought until he noticed the birds details. It was a black crow.

"_Konoha doesn't have any messenger crows…"_ Naruto opened his window slowly to avoid making noise and as soon as the opening was wide enough, the crow immediately flew inside his room and stood on Naruto's bed. Naruto continued staring into the crow's eyes, waiting for something to happen until the crow slowly transformed into a familiar figure before his very eyes. When the transformation was complete, joy overflowed in Naruto. The figure that appeared inside Naruto was none other than Itachi.

"Itachi!" Naruto whispered in excitement.

"You managed to avoid Sasuke!" Itachi stood from Naruto's bed and placed his hands on his shoulders to signal him to calm down.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Itachi said softly. Curiosity showed on Naruto's face.

"What's going on…?" Itachi took a small breath and began.

"I'm not the real Itachi. You're actually under a genjutsu that the crow has placed on you. I did this so you could follow me to the real me. Right now, Sasuke is on his way to where I am right now, which is the Uchiha hideout. None other ninja other than the Uchiha clan knows of this hideout so whatever team that the hokage has obviously sent to go find Sasuke won't find him."

Naruto began to worry. His legs shook and he nibbled on his lips. All he could think about was the worst. Itachi placed his hand on Naruto's head.

"Hey, quit that." Itachi said with humor in his voice.

"This is why I'm here as of now. You're going to follow me and be my back up, ok?"

Naruto quickly gained confidence within himself.

"Yes!" he replied, without the slightest of worry. Naruto quickly changed clothes, even though all of his outfits were the same, and tied his headband around his forehead.

"Let's go, but we have to be quiet, or else Kakashi-sensei will hear us." Naruto summoned a shadow clone to take his place in his bed and both he and Itachi snuck out through the window as quietly as possible. Naruto softly closed his window and they were off towards the Uchiha Hideout.

"It may take some time to get there, but I'm sure I'll be able to stall Sasuke long enough until then." Itachi said, taking lead.

"For both our sakes…I hope you're right." Naruto replied, once again worried. They headed off into the night, determined to stop the Uchiha brothers' quarrel.

Within the Uchiha Hideout, Sasuke stares down his older brother, filled with the thoughts of the unforgettable night he slaughtered their entire clan and became a missing nin so that he could join the Akatsuki. Sasuke clenched his fist. He was slowly letting his temper out of control just by looking at Itachi.

"Do you hate me….Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Do you despise me? Do you wish for my death?" Itachi's questions irked Sasuke and to try to calm himself, he looked away.

"LOOK AT ME!" Itachi yelled with demand. Sasuke looked at his brother as though he finally pushed his nerves to the edge.

"That's right. That's the attitude I want. You've trained all your life for this moment. Now seize it, baby brother!" Both brothers activated their Sharingan at the same moment. Itachi quickly made hand signs.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!" Itachi launched multiple fireballs towards Sasuke. Sasuke was left with only a second to think of a counter attack. Sasuke dodged the balls of fire as he inched closer to his older brother. Then, as he was close enough, he too made his hand signs.

"Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Itachi was caught point-blank in Sasuke's attack. The fire was of very high temperatures. No human could survive that attack at point-blank range. As the smoke cleared, Sasuke was shocked to see Itachi's body was nowhere to be seen.

"What? Sasuke clenched his teeth. He was sure he had the upper hand.

"Foolish little brother." Sasuke looked up to see Itachi sitting at the throne at the upper center part of the room. He had been watching Sasuke in a genjutsu the entire time.

"Even after all this time, you still can't distinguish reality from genjutsu. You'll never defeat me at this rate." Sasuke huffed a breath in frustration.

"This was only the warm up, Itachi. I know very well what is a genjutsu." He then pulled a kunai out of his pouch and threw it behind him. He smirked as he saw Itachi grab it in defense.

"Well, I see it is you who has fooled me. Maybe you are more skilled than I thought." said the real Itachi.

"Why wouldn't I be?" replied Sasuke.

"I'm going to have to. You ARE dying tonight." Itachi smirked his baby brother's bold claim. He then activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Let's see you do that then." From then on, it was a game of genjutsu and wit. Each brother fell for the other's visual prowess, yet managed to gain the upper hand again. This tied battle continued for some time, until both of them had almost exhausted their chakra.

"_I can't continue playing around like this…I have to make the next move count!"_ Sasuke said to himself. He contemplated a plan, while he kept his distance from his brother.

"_I've exhausted my chakra. I have to plan accordingly if I want to stall any longer._" Itachi said to himself as he stared down his sibling. Then, breaking the silence, Sasuke charges for his brother, planning for close combat. Itachi defends himself as Sasuke continues to try his best taijutsu on him.

"_If he continues this, he'll tire himself out in no time, and by then, Naruto will be here. Perfect._" Time passed as and Itachi noticed something perculiar. Sauske wasn't getting tired!

"Why won't you get tired!" Itachi shouted.

"_Oh? Is one of the biggest experts at genjutsu tricked by a simple illusion?_" Sasuke's voice echoed throughout the room. Itachi quickly looked at what appeared to be Sasuke, and he saw him dissolve into snakes and watched them slither away. Itachi broke himself of the genjutsu, to find himself chained to the ceiling of the hideout. I stared down his younger brother.

"How…!" he asked with frustrated anxiety.

"When I threw my kunai. I knew at that moment you broke the genjutsu you placed on me and I seized the moment to be inconspicuous. Honestly, I didn't think it'd be so simple. Chaining you was easy once you were too busy fighting an illusion." Sasuke smirked. Victory was finally in his grasp.

"Now, brother. Feel my wrath! The power that will send you to the depths of hell itself! I don't need your eyes… With this attack, I'll show you I can win all on my own ability!" Sasuke made the hand signs for his strongest fire attack.

"Say hello to Mother and Father for me…" Snake! Dragon! Rabbit! Tiger! The hand signs were formed.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Dragon Jutsu!" A giant flame dragon came erupting out of Sasuke's breath. Itachi stared in shock and amazement. Amazed because his little brother had grown in power so much, but shocked that he was about to die by the hottest of flames, next to the Amaterasu. The giant flame burst through the ceiling, consuming Itachi and souring into the sky, creating numerous clouds. Sasuke jumped to the roof and onto the grounds behind the hideout. There laid Itachi's body.

"Yes…" Sasuke said.

"I….I have won….I'VE WON! HAHAHAHA SEE THAT BIG BROTHER! I TOLD YOU YOUR DEATH WOULD BE MY HANDS! THE UCHIHA HAVE BEEN AVEN-…." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, noticing something crucial as a storm began to rage on the area.

"Why….isn't your body covered in burns!" Sasuke's shock sent him into the corner of doubt and hopelessness, as he saw his brother get up on his feet, as though he was a god.

"I see….I still have some chakra left after." Itachi heaved, as a shroud of red mist surrounded his body, taking the shape of a giant with a shield.

"What…WHAT IS THIS?" Sasuke shouted. Itachi panted, and then coughed blood.

"You see, little brother…this the ultimate power granted by the Mangekyou Sharingan. This is…Susanoo…" Itachi coughed more.

"Susanoo…." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Just a mile outside the hide out, Itachi's genjutsu clone stopped dead in his tracks and clenched at his chest.

"Itachi…! What's going on!" Naruto panicked. Itachi began panting.

"My chakra is depleting, and quickly! Sasuke is for real this time. I'm going to have to release the genjutsu…the hideout is just up ahead. Just find your way to the back. Hurry, I can't hold him off for much long-!" Itachi's genjutsu broke before he could even release it himself. Naruto's face turned pale.

"Itachi…hold on!" Naruto ran at full pace towards the hideout.

In Naruto's apartment, Kakashi woke from a nap.

"_It seems I dozed off for a bit._" He thought to himself as he yawned. Kakashi sat for a moment before noticing things were awfully quiet.

"This lack of sound can't mean anything good." He said aloud and went to Naruto's room. To his surprise, he found him in his bed, sound asleep, but he thought for a moment.

"_No, this is NARUTO. No way I'll accept this situation._" He snatched Naruto's clone out of bed. Naruto's clone awoke in shock.

"Kakashi-sensei? What's the matter?" he said in shock.

"Don't play coy with me, Naruto. Where have you gone?" Kakashi demanded, holding the clone by his collar.

"I have no idea what-" Kakashi stopped him in midsentence.

"DON'T. PLAY. COY." Naruto looked into Kakashi's furious eyes and knew he was not going to buy the trick being played on him.

"Itachi came to me in a genjutsu. I'm following him to Sasuke as we speak." Naruto's clone said in a low tone. Kakashi let go of him.

"Take me to him. NOW!" Kakashi sent a messenger bird directly to the hokage's mansion requesting a platoon to track him immediate as a request for backup and took off with Naruto's clone to the Uchiha Hideout.

"_Damn it, Naruto. You've gone and done it this time!"_

Back at the hide out, Sasuke stared down his older brother, his nemesis, his reason for being, his goal.

"What will it take to kill someone like you?" Sasuke whispered. Itachi stood, shielded by his ultimate defense, which was slowly draining his life. He fell to his knees, dying sooner than he thought.

"_Susanoo…I forgot how much you take to maintain..!_" Itachi thought.

"_Now's my chance!_" Sasuke gasped as he looked to the sky. Lightening soared through the clouds.

"_And conditions couldn't have been more perfect._" Sasuke smirked as he honed his chakra. A figure appeared behind him.

"SASUKE!" yelled the blonde headed hero of the Hidden Leaf.

"Naruto…how dare you show up here." Sasuke's anger began to erupt.

"How dare you…after all he's done to me? HE KILLED MY CLAN! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STOP THE PUNISHMENT OF THE NATION'S MOST WANTED CRIMINALS! Also, how dare you try and take your BEST FRIEND'S biggest desire!" Sasuke's Sharingan flared at Naruto. Naruto gulped. Itachi looked up, knowing what was happening.

"_It seems the situation is in good hands now."_ Itachi released Susanoo and collapsed onto the ground. Sasuke didn't even notice.

"You…I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, I understand you pain…" Naruto tried to calm down his best friend.

"LIKE HELL YOU DO!" Sasuke erupted more.

"You never had parents! You never had a loved one die before your eyes! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THAT PAIN!"

"Then why put me through that pain now by killing the only man I'll ever love?" Sasuke suddenly stopped in his train of thought. Everything suddenly made sense. Naruto's pleas, his frustration, and his struggle all came to light. Sasuke looked down. He couldn't bare looking at his best friend now.

"You…you're right." Sasuke said. I'll just be like him…I'll just put you through the same, painful tears he put me through and I'll be just like the monster that took my clansman away." Naruto inched closer to Sasuke.

"Yes, you ARE right. So let's go back to the village and let the jounin handle it from here, ok?" Naruto was finally finding relief, until all things crumbled once more.

"But…you…you dare love something like this…you dare love this hideous beast! He's a monster! A DEMON! As far as I see it, you're just like him!" Sasuke yelled.

"No, that's not true!" Naruto cried. His tears rolled down as though his tears were the storm itself.

"And as demons, I will exterminate you both! But first….the source of your evil alliance must be annihilated." Sasuke looked down at his collapsed brother, no longer sustaining Susanoo.

"Oh the pleasure of finding this!" Sasuke sent lighting chakra through his palm and thrust it towards the sky. Then, in the eye of the storm, came a massive dragon made of lightening.

"That's….so much power." Naruto gazed in surprise. He had never knew Sasuke was secretly harnessing such unbelievable strength. He tried to come closer to Sasuke, but Sasuke wouldn't allow it.

"Come any closer and I'll send you to Hell with him!" Sasuke shouted. He had no intentions of letting anyone interfere, even if he did have to include the death of his closest friend.

Itachi, weak and powerless, looked up at the mass of lightening.

"This…can't be." He mumbled, coughing up more blood.

"It can't end….like this…I have…to….be with Naruto!" Itachi struggled to get on his feet, ready to use the very last ounce of his strength in defense.

"Sasuke…please…I'M BEGGING YOU!" Naruto's tears were neverending. Then, suddenly, Kakashi, Naruto's clone, and a squad of jounin and anbu appeard behind them on the roof of the hide out. Naruto turned back in surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto gasped.

"_Backup! I have to seize the moment NOW!"_ Sasuke thought as he thrust his palm downward towards Itachi. Sasuke's ultimate attack, Kirin, roared as it soared towards the ground.

"Vanish with the roar of thunder…"

Itachi managed to summon an imperfect Susanoo, but it was no good. The power of Kirin was too great for the little chakra he had left and it broke to pieces of mist. Itachi was engulfed in the biggest stream of lightening that only lasted a second. Sasuke looked down and as the smoke cleared, he chuckled.

"What power…" Kakashi said under his breath.

"Itachi….ITACHI!" Naruto yelled as he hoped to the other side of the roof and pushed Sasuke aside. He jumped down to the ground, through the smoke and to his horror, lied his beloved, burned to the bone from Sasuke's attack. Naruto began to lose his. His heart was now in billions of pieces. He couldn't see any light, any reason. He eyes shot red from tears. His anger was slowly building, until he heard a faint whisper.

"Naruto…."

Naruto quickly dropped to the floor and leaned and hear towards Itachi's lips.

"You're ok! We can get you a hospital! You can be well again!" Naruto's dim light of hope shone, but it wasn't for long.

"Listen…" said Itachi's whisper, his eyes sealed shut from his burns. Naruto listened, although he couldn't hold back his tears.

"Please….become….Hokage…." Nothing else came forth. Itachi was finally no more. Naruto stood to his feet. Tears rushed down his cheeks. He clenched his fist. So many emotions rushed through his body and mind. All Hell was about to break loose.

"Sasuke!" yelled Kakashi. "You could have settled this in different matters! There was no need to go off the deep end!" Sasuke turned to face his sensei.

"Save me the pity party, sensei." he said putting his hands behind the back of his head.

"You knew just as well as anyone that this would be his fate. As a matter of fact, I think I deserve a medal. I just took down one of the world's most notorious missing nin!" Even though Kakashi knew Sasuke had a point, that was not the most of his worries.

"_But what about Naruto?_" Kakashi thought out loud. At the moment, the earth began to shake. The hide out crumbled under the massive magnitude and everyone fell into the building's rubble Sasuke and Kakashi looked over to find a spiraling hemisphere of red chakra.

"No…" Kakashi said in fear. Naruto's shadow cloned was released. The chakra dispersed and before everyone stood a 6 tailed version of the kyuubi. It looked just like as he did with 4 tails but with a tough, outer skeletal layer.

"Yes, Naruto, show what Sasuke deserves for taking the life of your one true love…SHOW EVERYONE YOUR ANGER FOR NOT ACCEPTING WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN!" The Kyuubi's voice roared in Naruto's mind. He roared to the Heavens.

"Naruto…." Kakashi said as Sasuke ran passed him. Sasuke knew he was no match, especially since he had absolutely no chakra left to fight. He was exhausted.

"Asuma!" Kakashi yelled.

"Yes, Kakashi?" Asuma appeared behind him.

"Take Sasuke back to Konoha. We'll take care of Naruto." Asuma nodded and took off with Sasuke. Kakashi and the rest of the jounin surrounded Naruto.

"We're going to drag you back home, Naruto, even if we have to beat you unconscious." Naruto roared at Kakashi, readying a tailed beast bomb, aimed to destroy anyone and anything in his path.

_**To Be Continued.**_


End file.
